The Highwaymen (Chapter 1)
by finmagik
Summary: This is an Alternate Universe Fic, in which Ranma, Ryoga and Mousse are Highwaymen in 18th century England R/R


The highwaymen   
by Finmagik 

Warnings: AU, Historical fiction.   
Rating: Pg-13.   
time: mid 18th century.   
Place: England. 

There was a long winding country road, it went through fields, and forests. On the   
road was an Inn. The Purple cat Inn. Where peasants locals and traveling merchants   
could stop in for a drink and rest as well as gossip. And that day there seemed a lot to   
gossip about.   
Four mysterious figures had been robbing coaches and travelers on the roads in those   
parts. 

"Aye, didja hear about the new robbers? I heard their lead by a bonny red-haired   
woman. Brazen thing she is, like she doesn't know her own sex. Dresses in men's   
clothing, and ties her hair back like a man's. She's a beautiful thing, though wild as a   
savage. A hell creature, but would I like to catch a glimpse of her!" 

"No, no you got it all wrong! Their lead by a youth. His hair is in a black braid, quick as   
a whip, most people never see him coming. Him and his gang." 

"His gang, Isn't there one as strong as an ox, and wears a spotted bandanna? That one, that accidently turned up in the town square?" 

"Aye, surprised he didn't get caught." 

"And the other, the one they call the Magus. How do they say that one is? Tall, black   
hair, spectacles like some scholar. But he isn't any scholar. He works magic. He'll pull   
his pistol or a pistol, from anywhere, and don't try to get in a fight with him" 

"Yes, but I also heard he's a queer sort. Once he was spotted without his spectacles,   
tryin' to rob a tree?" 

"Hey, watch it, ya blind fool! Don't go and spill our beer now!" One the customers,   
said disturbed as the rather tall, black haired, youth serving them. Stumbled into the   
table. 

"I'm sorry, sir." He said and bowed slightly. 

"We're over here, you fool!" 

"Oh, sorry." He turned away and smiled. He was rather tall. His hair all was raven black,   
fell to his back, he had tied back with a string and dressed simply, but he always wore a   
large heavy coat that went to his legs. He smirked as he turned around and put on his   
glasses.   
"Fools, if they knew the truth." he whispered. 

"Mousse fool," He recived a quick kick to the leg. It was the servingmaid, in her   
simple peasant dress, that revealed her cleavage and generous curves. Her hair   
was a deep purple and cascaded over her shoulders a tray of bread and beer was in   
her hands. "You be quiet or everyone hang at Tyburn." 

He nodded. And watched her as she walked out among the tables. "For you my love   
Shampoo," He whispered. "All for you." 

He made his way to the back, to a smokey corner not to far from the fire place.   
Against the wall on a bench, slumped two figures. Tri-corn, hats over their faces, they   
appeared to be sleeping. Mousse walked overand gave a tap to the first one. He was   
ferociously hit in response. 

"Ouch! Not so hard, their on to us." Mousse hissed. 

The man, lifted his hat off his face. Thick, dark bangs fell over his forehead. His   
eyebrows where dark and heavy, his eyes grim and angry. He snarled and there was a   
fang at the corner of his mouth. 

"I know, I heard them talk." 

"Did you hear any other talk Ryoga?" 

"Yes, a stagecoach will bw passing by here shortly. If we can get moving soon, we   
should be able to catch it." 

"Aaah, good, you heard that Ranma?" 

There was no response. 

"Ranma?"   
They heard snoring. 

"Wake up, LEADER." Ryoga shouted sarcastically, belting Ranma in the stomach. 

"Ooof, ouch. What is it?" Ranma awakened, removing his hat from his face. 

"People have been talking about us." 

"Good, then we can gain some fame." 

"A bigger crowd when we're hanged." 

Mousse kicked Ranma in the shin. "Some of us don't intend on getting hanged, like   
you. Once I save enough money, I'll be able to get a respectable job, a clerk or   
something and Shampoo will be my wife." 

"What about the old ghoul?" 

"I'll support, her great-granddaughter in a way to make her proud, perhaps even go to   
the new world, they say they'res plenty of good land in Virginia, the old woman will   
be proud of that. Heh" 

"Virginia, that place sounds nice."   


"Don't go plowing any field of fancy yet, boys. We still need money before we can   
do anything." Ranma said. "And besides if we aren't hanged we may just get there.   
Now what were you saying Ryoga?" 

"A stagecoach is coming down the main road." 

"Then why are we sitting here talking about it, let's go." 

They left the inn, around the back and leapt onto three great horses. Ranma tied   
Ryoga's muzzle to a loop on his saddle. 

"Why did you do that, for?!" 

"Last time I didn't , you ended up in Scotland." 

Shampoo appeared in an second story window. "Good-bye Ranma, bye, everyone,   
come back safe!" She called. 

They waved to her and rode off. 

~~~~~   
A stagecoach travelled along the bumpy country road. Inside were two   
passengers. They sat in silence, facing eachother.   
The first was a thin, youth with dark limp hair, and dark rings under his eyes. He   
wore black, something that once had been a fine suit now was worn and shabby. He   
read a rather heavy book on very esoteric things, magic things.   
Across from him sat a modestly dressed gentle-man With his long brown hair tied   
back with the normal ribbon, lace at his throat. But there was something odd about   
this man. His features were a bit to fine. Was this a man?   
They studied each other, each having questions on their mind. Finally the   
'gentleman' spoke: "So what brings you to these parts?" 

"My parents, I am going to a boarding school, near this region." 

"Aaah, going to school? That must be interesting I never went to school a day." 

"What? But surely sir, the fine way your dressed? 

"These clothes? I didn't need any books to get these, my father is a merchant, and I   
learned the business from him. It has made our life quite comfortable, my name is   
Ukkyo Kounji." 

"M-mine is Hikaru Gosunkugi." He said. Then turned away, back to his book. He   
scowled to himself. He hated these upstarts merchants and the like. His family had   
been nobility since the days of William the Conquerer. They had to struggle to   
maintain a lifestyle suitable to their station, but only succeeded in running up large   
debts, becoming poor. Sending him to some second rate boarding school out in the   
middle of nowhere. And this person, who came from nothing! Nothing! This fool!   
This fool! Had all this wealth, without even a education to show for it. He knew a   
way to get revenge, a way no one else thought of. He'd make them all suffer. He   
grinned. 

The carriage came to a jolting stop. Outside the horses bucked and   
neighed. And there was the cry of: "Stand and deliver!" From all sides. 

One of the robbers, stepped up to the carriage. Poked his pistol and his masked   
face in and sighed: "That's it only two, oh well get out." 

Ukkyo could see the black braid, coming from the back of his head, it seemed very   
familiar. Both of them lined up outside the carriage. 

His two companions busied themselves about: 'The Magus' kept pistols pressed to the   
stagecoach drivers, keeping them from doing anything foolish, while the other   
Searched through the various cases on the top of the stagecoach for valuables. 

"Okay, you two stand up, don't move look at your feet, like good little girls in   
church," He said, pulling out a bag. "Now here comes the Communion plate."   
Gosunkugi was first, he shot a disgusted look to his assailant and solemnly dropped   
in a small pouch.   
Ranma rolled his eyes, waited expectantly. "Now, that can't be all of it, can it now?"   
Ranma placed the pistol on Gosunkugi's neck. 

"S-s-sire I-I-I assure you that's it, I have no more." 

"That's a bunch of shit if I ever heard it. Now give me the rest or I'll do your neck a   
favor and get rid of that sorry excuse for a face." 

Gosunkugi swallowed nervously, then reached under his waistcoat and produced   
another small pouch, which he proceeded to drop in the sack. "I hope your happy." He   
snorted. 

"I am." Ranma replied. "Now, moving on to the finely dressed gentle-" His eyes   
widened.   
After all these years, how could it be? "Give over your money." 

Ukkyo sighed and threw in: two pouches, and some golden rings. "Oh, come on   
someone dressed as finely as you are sir surely, you have more."   
Ranma decided to do a search of the body. He found no hidden gold. But around the chest there was something, a lump? This wasn't a man.   
"Your no gentleman! You ain't a man at all!" 

He quickly received a slap in the face. As she turned brazen red, before him. She hit   
him again, hard, it was unexpected, he dropped the gun and fell to the ground. "And   
that's for stealing our cart!" She huffed and charged back into the carriage. Gosunkugi   
looked around and went back inside as well. Ranma got up from the ground."Shit, she   
knows who I am!" He rallied the others and rode off as fast as they could. 

Gosunkugi looked at Ukkyo again. 

"It's easier this way, many people don't trust women for an odd reason." Ukkyo sighed 

"You know who he is?" Gosunkugi asled 

"Yes he's a dirty rotten thief, him and his father stole our families first business a   
hotbun cart, he's a thief and will always be a thief!" 

"But who is he?" 

"A thief and a jackass, like I said." 

~~~~~~~ 

It was after hours at the inn. Everyone had gone home or to sleep. Expect a few.   
Ranma, Ryoga, and Mousse sat around a table nervously, with the pile of things they   
had stolen. 

Ryoga, solemnly punched Ranma. "We risked all that, for this?!" He glared at the   
little pile before them. 

Mousse grabbed Ranma's shoulder hard. "She knows who you are Ranma! And if   
she does she'll soon figure out, who we are! I don't to want meet my end swinging on a   
string at Tyburn!" 

"So?" 

"Unlike you, some of us, want to die as old men, safe in bed." Mousse said anger   
painted over his face. 

"Yeah, how am I ever going to become a farmer in Virginia, if you keep on taking   
foolish risks!" Ryoga shouted. 

"I'd doubt you find Virginia." Ranma said flippantly. 

"All joking aside, someone knows your true identity, they know your face you have   
to find away, to prevent them from using that information." They all looked up. 

"What are you doing in here, old ghoul?" 

"Helping you of course," She said. "And as I see it you have two choices of action. Find   
out the whereabouts of this person and eliminate them..." 

"Can't do that, it's a woman, I can't go around killing women, thats really   
honorless."Ranma said. 

"...Or you could allow your red haired 'sister' to take your place for a while until this blows   
over." 

"Hmmmm that is an idea..." Mousse stroked his chin. 

"....A rather good one...." Ryoga added. 

"Hey, no! I really hate bein' a girl! I'm not going to willingly take this curse." He   
looked at the glaring faces around him. "Okay, okay I'll do it..." 

~~~~~~~~~   
Lady Akane, sat with her sister Nabiki, in their room. As the chamber maids   
dressed their hair and tightened their corsets. Akane was scowling her brow furrowed   
in frustration. 

"Akane what's wrong?" Nabiki asked. 

"Why do we have to go through all this, anyways? I always hate having to balance my   
hair on my head, and those ball-gowns are always so damned cumbersome!" Akane   
said. 

"Oh honestly Akane," Nabiki sighed. "The average maiden of our station,   
looks forward to balls, but not you." 

"Its just to much effort," Akane said standing up as a maid latched yet another heavy   
petticoat and hoop around her waist. "It costs father to much and...." 

"...You despise, the person who is holding the ball, Young Lord Kuno." Nabiki smirked. 

"Yes! He always seems to fling himself towards me! And he always spouts that   
terrible poetry! and his horrible sister, so she so hateful, I can't describe it!" Akane shouted. 

Nabiki laughed. "You, shouldn't be so picky! Kuno, is of our station and quite wealthy   
and wealth is what we need, after Kasumi went and married that... that... Doctor. I'm   
sure, he's a good person and makes what many COMMONERS would consider a   
good living, but he can never support her in style. AndThe last time I paid a call,   
she was doing, housework! The shame," Nabiki looked around, at her sister and   
herself. "Looks like we're finished here."   
Nabiki stood up and admired herself in the mirror. Her dark brown hair was piled   
high on top of her head. Her gown was low cut, the collar trimmed with silver lace,   
the color of the dress was a light yellow with a pattern of small blue flowers, satin   
blue bows along her stomacher, she had ruffled sleeves, trimmed with the same silver   
lace. 

Akane stood up, looking in the mirror awkwardly. Her collar was trimmed with   
lace, her dress was a light blue, with a pattern of small pink ivy, ruffled sleeves   
and the same low cut. Through her raven hair was a rather silly looking white ribbon. She   
frowned. "I don't feel right about this." 

"I know, we need some- something else," Nabiki said. "Jewelry."   
Nabiki called for the maid to bring over the jewelry box. She smiled and pulled out a   
heavy diamond and sapphire necklace, with matching earrings.   
Akane hesitated, she frowned. She took out a simple golden locket on a plain golden   
chain. 

Nabiki sighed. "You always wear that." 

"Mother gave it to me, its one the few things I have to remember her by." Akane said. 

~~~~   
The carriage bumped along Nabiki bored, fanned herself and Akane, was reading a   
newspaper, her brow furrowed with worry. Nabiki, looked up.   
"What's the matter?" 

"I just read, about a gang of highwaymen, in this area robbing carriages." 

"Oh, don't worry, I'm sure they aren't going to-" Then they heard an alto voice give   
the cry of: 

"STAND AND DELIVER!" 

Akane scowled at Nabiki. 

"Would you ladies, mind stepping out of the carriage?" Mousse asked. 

"It's the one they call the magus." Akane whispered to Nabiki. 

"Why, is he talking to a tree?" Nabiki asked. They watched a another robber come up   
to the 'Magus', hit him and told him to put on his glasses and turn around.   
"Excusing that mishap, would you ladies please step out of the carriage, this will only   
take a minute." 

They did as instructed. They found, they were facing an adolescent girl who had to   
be around the same age as them, she wore men's clothing and her hair was red. She looked them over. 

"Aaah, nobility, going off to a ball, lucky girls. Now this won't take but a minute.   
And then you're on your merry way," She said. "First you, with the gems about your   
dainty neck, it must be quite a great weight, let's lighten you're load." 

Nabiki, sighed and undid the clasp around her neck and dropped in the diamond   
necklace, earrings and various rings on her fingers, into the sack before her.   
The bag came to Akane, she clutched her locket to her throat. She hastily threw in   
some coins.   
"That's not all of it Ms, c'mon now." said Ranma. 

"Please, I don't take this my-" Akane removed her hand from the locket. Ranma poked   
Akane in the stomach and while she was doubled over Ranma reach up and pulled it the necklace   
over her head.   
The redhaired woman grinned, the chain dangling from between her fingers.   
Akane flushed red with anger. "GIVE THAT BACK!" She shouted. 

"Now, you see that isn't how it works, I take things and I don't give them back."   
Ranma said, smirking. 

"GIVE IT BACK, YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW MUCH IT MEANS TO ME!"   
Akane shouted, snatching at the necklace. 

"It means a lot to me too, I think it'll serve me better pawning it for bread and butter, then hanging   
from your pretty little neck." Ranma smirked skillfully stepping away and avoiding   
her. 

Mousse walked over. "We need to get going, we don't have time for you to play   
games, here." 

"GIVE IT," Akane snatched a pistol off Mousse and aimed it at Ranma. "BACK!" 

"Akane!" Nabiki gasped. 

"My pistol!" Mousse Gasped. 

Ranma looked to Ryoga. "Do something!" 

"But she's a woman, I can't, harm a hair on her head." 

"Give the locket back...." Akane growled, cocking back the lever. 

"No way!" Ranma shouted back running into the woods. 

"Come back here!" Akane shouted giving chase. She was never far behind the   
redhaired bandit but it was hard going through the woods, her dress was constantly   
getting caught on branches, twigs getting torn, her shoes kept tripping her, and got   
stuck in the mud eventually the heel broke off one. She kept going, her mother had   
given that locket and she wasn't letting some scoundrel take it! 

Finally Ranma had to stop she was out of breath. That woman just didn't give up!   
Ranma thought, but they were so far behind. Then there was the sound of a pistol   
cocking. And looked up. 

"Give... back... the...locket or I'll shoot." Akane held up the pistol. 

"Oh, come on," Ranma smirked, she needed to buy time. "You aren't brave enough to   
do something like that." 

"You wanna find out?!" 

"Naw, a noblewoman like you?" 

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Akane shouted.   
There was thunderous boom and smoke. Akane was pulled back by the unexpected   
force. She had pulled the trigger. Her eyes were closed tight for moment. She opened   
them. 

Ranma stood, shock and stunned for a moment. Something didn't feel right.   
Looking down Ranma could see a large bleeding hole on her stomach. The golden chain fell   
from Ranma's hand. She had actually shoot the pistol. Ranma tried to smile at this   
twist of of fate. But suddenly there was a lot of pain coming from the wound. Ranma   
groaned grabbed her stomach and doubled over. Falling to the ground. 

Akane watched. She had just shot someone. She watched the person fall to the   
ground. She heard them groan in pain then stop, moving. Akane didn't know what   
else to do but get the locket. She looked down. "What have I just done? Murdered   
someone?" She asked herself. "NO! I can't! They have to be alive!" She knelt down   
next to the body. She could feel the breath of their nose and hear a soft groan. STILL   
ALIVE! She locked on to the idea like a prayer. She couldn't let them just lay here   
and die. She ripped a strip off her dress she had to bind the wound. But there was so   
much blood, it seeped through the make-shift bandage it was pooled on the ground. 

By the carriage everyone had heard the shot echo through the woods. No one had   
moved. As the horrid ideas of what had happened out there raced through their   
minds. Everything was still, Then Nabiki heard a crunch in the woods and looked up.   
"Akane!" she cried in relief. Then looked at her sister. "What are you doing?!"   
Akane stood, on the edge of the forest, In arms she was carrying the bleeding   
unconscious robber and she looked like hell. 

~To BE contuied...~   
  
  



End file.
